When automobile engines requiring side seals on the main bearing cap were developed, it was found that conventional seals were inadequate to provide the tight positive seal required by the new structure. This problem was solved by the development of a sealing assembly which included an elastomeric, expandable sealing strip shaped to fit within an elongated recess provided in one of the two members defining the joint to be sealed. The seal was completed by tapping a rigid steel pin into a center groove provided in the expandable sealing strip. The pin exerts a constant pressure against the sealing strip to hold it in sealing engagement, thereby maintaining an efficient seal. This development is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,832.
However, certain rear main bearing cap side seals, such as the side seal for several compact American cars, require a "flowed-in-place" seal. This has heretofore been accomplished by forcing a pre-mixed, two-component sealing material into the cavity to be sealed. The use of, for example, a two-component silicone-base sealant requires the silicone sealant and curing agent to be pre-mixed prior to sealing, which creates a number of problems. The two-component sealing material must be mixed and immediately transferred to the applicator. Since the mixed material sets within a relatively short period of time depending upon the curing agent or catalyst, such as in 20 to 30 minutes, it must be used within that time.
Thus it would be desirable to use a one-component, rubber-like sealing material in effecting the desired seal. However, those currently available materials which are most suitable for such uses cure in the presence of moisture. Where the recesses provided in one or both of the two members to be sealed are small or have limited access, sufficient moisture from the air to effect a proper cure is not admitted and the sealant fails to cure in a reasonable length of time. When it does not cure, it fails to seal.
The present invention solves the problem by providing the introduction of a water-carrying member into the one-component sealing material-filled recess. The water-carrying member is proportioned so that it both carries the water and, when it remains in place, does not adversely affect the sealing characteristics of the cured seal.